Dead Disco
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: 3rd part in the Dancing series. A blonde and a doctor walk into a bar...xover with Torchwood, Owen/Rose


_A/N: Okay, 3rd__ part in the Dancing series, this one took imagination since Owen and Rose never met. Also, because, as anyone who ever watched Torchwood knows, Owen is an ass and Rose is a bit of a Mary-Sue. But I've done my best._

_The title comes from a song by Metric, called "Dead Disco." In this fic, OWEN IS NOT DEAD YET. Okay? Okay._

**Once again, dedicated to the charming, helpful, and life-saving sounding board that is Katie.**

* * *

Dead Disco

Owen Harper sat at the bar, downing a drink. Work, as usual, was hell, and his boss, he suspected, had been to hell and spat out again for being so tough.

It was just a theory, though.

"Want to dance?" asked a girl, sliding into the seat next to him.

He turned and looked the girl up and down. She was blonde, a rather obvious peroxide dye-hard, but she was pretty and had a cute smile and a short skirt. He smirked. "Why not?"

He held out his hand and she grabbed it, moving towards the dance floor, where couples were dancing or snogging, depending on the level of inebriation.

The girl began to dance, pulling him closer. He smirked, and his hand snaked down to her bum. She moved it away and whispered in his ear. "Sorry, Owen Harper, there's only one doctor I would ever let do that, and you're not him."

His eyes widened and he backpedaled several steps. "I never told you my name."

"Didn't you?" she asked disinterestedly. "Well, the fact of the matter is that I know more about you…" she stepped forward. "Torchwood…" she stepped forward again, backing him against the wall. "And your Captain than you think. And I need to see Jack, so _you_—" she pointed at Owen "—need to deliver a message."

* * *

Owen walked into the Hub, forehead creased in thought. He was greeted by the confused faces of Ianto, Gwen, Jack, and Tosh.

"Thought you were taking the night off!" said Jack, watching Owen as he threw his coat on a chair.

"Funny thing, that." Said Owen, staring at Jack. "I was. But right around my second drink, I got accosted by a blonde in a miniskirt, asking me to give a message to _you_, Jack."

Jack's eyebrows flew up. "Well, that's a first…" he muttered.

"Not only that…" said Owen, raising a hand. "But she _also_ knew who I was and what I do."

"And…she gave you a message." Said Jack.

"Yeah, she said…" Owen looked confused. "It didn't make sense…"

"Just tell me." insisted Jack.

Owen looked him in the eye. "She said…'we never did get to dance to the Moonlight Serenade'."

Jack's eyes widened, and he practically flew down the stairs. "Where was she?"

"New club, a couple of blocks away." Jack was gone before he had finished speaking. The team exchanged glances before following him.

When they got to the club, Speed, Jack had already gotten there. He was hugging the blonde girl hard, and she was hugging him back just as hard. "Let's go somewhere else." Shouted Jack over the booming music. The girl nodded, and they left, the team following.

Outside, Jack offered the girl his arm, and she took it, giggling. "Who went and broke you, then?" she teased.

"He was a Doctor with a pretty blonde assistant, made me see the error of my ways." He winked.

They entered Torchwood with the other team members giving each other doubtful looks. Jack swept into the base. "Welcome to Torchwood."

The girl bit her lip, unimpressed, but giggled when Jack slumped over in defeat.

"I've been running Torchwood, on the other side." She explained to him. "We have the same premises as you." She looked over her shoulder at the assorted people. "And much of the same staff, though different personalities by far, judging from you and Owen, at least."

"Yeah, _he_—" he indicated upwards. "—said you were trapped." Something she said registered in his brain. "There's another _me_?"

She patted his arm. "Oh no, Jack, there could never be another you." She swung around, smiling. "Aren't you going to introduce me? I know them, well…" she amended her thought studying Gwen. "Most of them. But they don't know me."

"Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen…this is Rose." She poked him in the side, and he sighed. "We used to travel together. We parted under…unusual circumstances."

"If I remember correctly…" said Rose, biting her lip. "You told me I was worth fighting for, kissed me, _then_ kissed the Doctor." She blushed. "It was an emotional time."

"So, how did you get here, Rose?" asked Jack.

"Well, I work at Torchwood in another universe. It was started by my alternafather, Pete, and I. We recruited Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, and Owen Harper." She narrowed her eyes at Gwen. "I'm sorry, you're…?"

"Gwen." Said the brunette coolly. "Gwen Cooper."

"Right, well, later Jack Harkness wandered into our headquarters. He was our police informant." She smirked. "You always did love a uniform, Jack."

"Oh, yes. Remember? Me, you, World War II…" Jack reminisced.

"Union Jack cross my chest." Said Rose, grinning.

"Glenn Miller…"

"Your invisible space ship…" Rose laughed.

"Back to the story?" prompted Gwen.

"Right," said Rose, smiling coolly at Gwen. "Well, I fell through the rift, and since technically, I don't exist on either side, it let me through."

"So, you're…" said Jack.

"Yup." Said Rose, grinning.

Jack laughed, picking Rose up, and spun her around. "He's going to be so excited."

"I'd hope so." Said Rose, biting her lip. "I've just got to find him."

"He always stops in Cardiff, Rose, no worries. He'll be back before you can snap." Said Jack.

"So, who exactly _are_ you?" drawled Owen

"I'm Rose Tyler." She shot back. "Defender of the Earth."

* * *

Rose ran after the weevil, feet hitting the ground in a rhythmic beat. She turned, took aim, and fired, hitting the weevil in the head. It fell to the ground and Jack skidded around the corner, checking the weevil. "It's not dead." He said, shocked.

Rose held up her gun. "Tranq gun. Doesn't kill 'em, knocks 'em out."

"That's fascinating." Said Tosh. "Can I…?"

Rose handed over her gun. Tosh inspected it, handing it back. "It's beautiful."

"Picked it up at an intergalactic peace bazaar. Cost a lot, but it's lasted." She grinned.

The group began to troop back to the car, Gwen and Owen lagging behind. "She just waltzed in here…thinks she's so good…" said Gwen, shaking her head.

"I _am_ so good." Said Rose, turning and regarding the pair. "I spent two years traveling with an alien, half a year with a man from the future—" she jerked her thumb towards Jack. "I've seen the Time Vortex, and survived. I ended the Time War. And I've run Torchwood for three years. So yeah, I think I deserve the right to be good." She tilted her head, smiling innocently. "Want to see how good I am?"

She walked towards Owen, and started to make out with him. She continued to snog him until both needed breath, then turned to Gwen. "_That's_ how good I am." She smirked at Owen. "It's nothing personal, it's just a tradition I have of kissing everyone I've danced with." She smiled at Jack, and walked towards the car.

The group stared after her, and Owen slowly turned to regard Jack. "Where did you find _her_?"

"She was swinging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Said Jack, shoving his hands into his pockets.

* * *

_Okay, okay, I know. I just…Gwen annoys me. And you know she and Rose would HATE each other._


End file.
